


When Dean Winchester Is Sick

by the_trixster_and_the_fallen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, CastielNovak, Cute, Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluffy, Jimmy - Freeform, M/M, Sam - Freeform, Winchester - Freeform, angel!cas - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, deanwinchester - Freeform, human!dean, kiss, novak - Freeform, samwinchester - Freeform, sickDean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_trixster_and_the_fallen/pseuds/the_trixster_and_the_fallen
Summary: "Cas! What the hell is the matter with you this morning?" He tries to swat my hand away but I remain firm. His skin was warm to touch under my pulsing fingertips; I could feel his breathing, his heart beating a little faster than usual and every muscle in his body surges to life under the slightly electric touch of my grace. Focus.’I tell myself and when I do, I notice his body is a lot warmer than it should be. Is it possible Sam knew Dean was sick before he did?"You are unwell," I conclude, pulling my hand back to my side. My fingers tingle, his energy still lingering on my hand as I twist it, manipulate it slightly in between my fingers before it slips away to nothing."Bite me.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the earlier seasons so please keep that in mind. Thank you and I hope you enjoy :) Destiel fic, here we go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cas! What the hell is the matter with you this morning?" He tries to swat my hand away but I remain firm. His skin was warm to touch under my pulsing fingertips; I could feel his breathing, his heart beating a little faster than usual and every muscle in his body surges to life under the slightly electric touch of my grace. I notice his body is a lot warmer than it should be. Is it possible Sam knew Dean was sick before he did?
> 
> "You are unwell," I conclude, pulling my hand back to my side. My fingers tingle, his energy still lingering on my hand as I twist it, manipulate it slightly in between my fingers before it slips away to nothing.  
> "Bite me.”

**((Cas POV))**

I stand dead center of an almost pitch black room, the only illumination being the blinking neon light just outside the slated window. The motels street sign now dimming to soft orange and yellows that light up the room just enough for me to make my way around without tripping on anything.

The eerily quiet night was interrupted by sounds of Deans ever so gentle snoring and the light crackle of the leaves blowing in the bristled wind just outside. I knew it was well past five in the morning, the soft ticking from the clock above the bed having told me so. Despite the time, I knew with the cool winter night the sun would remain shielded behind the clouds for a few hours longer than usual.  
  
I adjust my weight on my feet ever so slightly as my dark eyes remain on the hunters’ motionless body. I had been told countless times when I had been caught staring that it was unnerving for them when they woke to realize I had been watching them sleep. How could I help it? They looked so entirely peaceful.

With a life full of endless road trips, constantly fighting demons and monsters with only a few small intersections of happiness, when they slept it was like every care and worry had slipped away. It brought me a sense of peace in an apocalyptic, chaotic time on Earth.

I had never experienced the feeling of total bliss that they could. Basic human needs and instincts over the most simplistic actions, was it strange for me to crave it?

My mind flicked back to the night before, I had been minding my own business as I stare out at the starless, pitch black sky. My eyes roamed for a glimpse of the heavens I used to inhabit. There were times when I missed it, the sense of absolute faith and security, but since falling to Earth I couldn't help but question my entire experience. My mind had begun wondering into a very dark place when I was interrupted.

“Cas.” His light voice had penetrated my thoughts.

"Sam," I reply flatly, my eyes drift over to make out the shape of the taller brother, in clad jeans and a loose jacket, almost too long hair brushed back from his worn face. The old motel porch light flickered which made his face hard to read but something about his expression told me it was something to do with Dean which immediately peaked my interest.

“I got a call from Bobby, there is a job up in North Carolina and he wants me to go check out.” He seemed to be withholding information as though I was a child. It had always been quite frustrating but I brushed it off regardless.

“And?” I stated simply as I turned to face him, my eyes slightly glazed as I await his drawn out story to conclude.

“I’m going alone.” He reiterated and I slightly tilt my head to the right. "Why?" I ask bluntly. Usually, the brothers would travel together with me uselessly trailing behind until I was needed.

“Dean is sick, Cas.” He responded as if this was something I ought to already know.  
“Sick?” I ask, my brows furrowing ever so slightly as to why this would matter and hinder Deans’ ability to hunt.  
“Yes. He is such a pain in the ass when he is sick and I’m not putting up with driving half a day with him being that way.” He waves it off and shakes his head, “I should be back in a few days.” He seemed to hesitate before finishing with a simple, “Will you keep an eye on him?”

“I am not…” I start only to be rudely interrupted.

 “Yeah yeah, you don’t serve us. I get it. But it’s only for a few days and…” He cuts me off yet again before I can insist, “I don’t need your help on the hunt. It will be a piece of cake.” He adjusted the bag on his shoulder and stepped past me, giving my shoulder a firm tap in gratitude, “Thanks Cas. I owe you.” He responded before I can continue to insist. I let out an annoyed grunt; something I had seen Dean do a thousand times.

Since then, I had been standing in the motel room and my eyes have never shifted from Dean. He looked perfectly fine, surely Sam was just overreacting.

Regardless, I kept to my forced word and continued to watch him. I wasn’t even sure how much time had passed, my mind remained blank but never seemed to waver to boredom despite the fact I must have been standing for hours.

I felt the energy in the room shift, my mind snapping back to being alert. My grace tingled ever so slightly, my fingertips numb as the invisible electricity danced across the pads of my fingers.

My dark eyes remained trained on him, my interest piqued as I watched his thick lashes flutter. Blue eyes met green and I felt that strange feeling stir in my lower stomach, all muscles clenching. What was it about him that always made my body react in such a….human way?

I tore my gaze from his and instead let my eyes wander out the window. The glass was slightly frosted yet I didn't feel the cold.

"Cas?" My name slipped from his lips. His voice was gruff for the early morning and I couldn't help turning my attention back to him.

"Yes, Dean?" I answer, my eyes wandering down and focusing on the slight slither of skin peeking from beneath his grey t-shirt and just above the waistband of his sweats. It took me a moment for my brain to reboot, feeling my own face slightly flush in realization I was staring at such an intimate part of his well-toned body. "What are you doing here so early man?" He moves to sit up properly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

It took a moment for me to gather my thoughts before responding, "I just came to check up on you?" My sentence had a flick up like it was more of a question than a simple statement.

"Why? I'm fine." He replies, brows knitted together as he climbs to his feet, shuffling to the sink to wash his face from his long night of rest. I follow him to the bathroom, my eyes squinting ever so slightly as I scan over his body which was hunching over the sink as he rinses off his face.

"GOD DAMN IT CAS. PERSONAL SPACE." His voice broke through my thoughts as I realized I was much closer than intended, my chest almost pressing against his now straightened back as he shoots me an annoyed glare.

“What is wrong with you?” I ask calmly, my eyes tracing over his face in the mirror as he meets my eyes with confusion, “What? Nothing.” He replies but I continued to examine him closely.

Deciding to take up my own personal inspection, I search through the knowledge I had obtained since arrival and flick through my index of memories when I settle on a particular one. A mother checking the temperature of her infant, possibly the same theory applies here. Correct? Humans, big or small had the same anatomy and tell tales of sickness.

I shuffle a little closer, pushing my hand up the back of his shirt without warning and lets my fingertips settle in the center of his back.

"Cas! What the hell is the matter with you this morning?" He tries to swat my hand away but I remain firm. His skin was warm to touch under my pulsing fingertips; I could feel his breathing, his heart beating a little faster than usual and every muscle in his body surges to life under the slightly electric touch of my grace. _Focus.’_ I tell myself and when I do, I notice his body is a lot warmer than it should be. Is it possible Sam knew Dean was sick before he did?

"You are unwell," I conclude, pulling my hand back to my side. My fingers tingle, his energy still lingering on my hand as I twist it, manipulate it slightly in between my fingers before it slips away to nothing.  
"Bite me.” He grumbles, shooting me a look of exasperation as he brushes past me to head to the kitchen.

I follow behind and slips into a seat at the old motel table, adjacent to the cracked tiled kitchen. I gently pick at the flaking paint on the patterned surface as I remain staring at his back. He looked like he always did when he woke up.

Tousled hair accompanied with a grumpy aura that you were sure to avoid until he had been caffeinated. I had told him before that his reliance on the beverage was unhealthy but he simply just grunted a 'fuck off'.

Could Sam have been wrong about him being sick? He could have just had a flustered night or perhaps an elated dream. If he insisted that he was fine despite what I said, perhaps it was a passion that could cause him to heat up in this way.

 I wondered what he dreamed about when he had those flustered nights. I had been lucky enough to avoid that for now when I slipped inside his head but my worst fear was walking in on him and a multitude of women.

But why did it bother me? It was only natural human urges and he was the most basic of humans. He had always satisfied himself whenever he desired, whether it be food, alcohol or sex. Perhaps the simplicity of his needs is what bothered me about his actions. There was never depth to his decisions unless it was to do with Sam. He could both be incredibly selfish and selfless at the same time and it was infuriating to me.

"Dean. What did you dream of last night?" I ask as he turns to give me a look over before raising his brows.

"Why does it matter, man? It was nothing interesting." He responds before refocusing on making his bland coffee.

"If you are not sick, perhaps you had a sexual dream and that is why your body is hot," I respond calmly and he shoots me another glare in disbelief.

"Dude, what the hell? Want me to tell you if I have sex dreams or there is a chance you will keep pushing your hand up my shirt? God damn." He scowls and I blink, unfazed.

"Yes," I respond as I thought that was obviously what I was implying.

He lets out a snort in disbelief. "Where's Sammy? Did you violate him this morning too Cas?" He jokes lightly as brings his mug of potent coffee to the table, dragging out his chair with a loud squeak of wood on old linoleum and takes a seat opposing me. He slouches down against his worn wood, legs slightly spread as he gulps at the black liquid, my head tilts ever so slightly to the left as I think.

Sam honestly did not say what I should do when Dean asked where he was. Was I supposed to try and lie? Surely he knew how terrible it was whenever I tried to deceive either brother.

"He um..." My mind completely blanked as Dean raises his eyebrows, staring me down and I can't help but come clean, "He left. He said he would return in a few days." I respond quickly, my eyes meeting his in slight shame.

"He did what?" He asks, his voice rising slightly. "God damn it." He jumps to his feet and snatches up his phone, immediately heading to the window to scan for his car. Face now pressed up against the window, his eyes widen, "GOD DAMN IT HE TOOK BABY." He yelled, angrily jabbing his index finger at his screen before pressing the now dialing phone against his ear.

"Dean, calm down." I instinctively climb to my feet to take a hold of his shoulder, "Don't you try your angel voodoo crap on me now, I am pissed." He scowls, wiggling from under my fingers as he waits for Sam to pick up. The moment I heard the click and Sam’s calm voice, Dean begins to rip him a new one.

I felt like I was simply being a bother so I drop my hand and heads to the kitchen, returning to my seat with a soft sigh. I wait for him to come back, simply focusing and unfocusing on the coffee in front of me. My fingers reach out to touch the cup, clasping the base between my fingers. Hot. My brain registers it and alerts me that it burns. Regardless, I pull it closer and inhales the bitter scent. "I wonder what it tastes like." I murmur softly, twisting the cup in my between my hands as a sense of normalcy. Obviously, Dean was allured by the beverage, was it simply the caffeine or was it the taste as well?

"Saying I'm sick, what the fuck." He growls out as he returns to the kitchen, looking at me in pure annoyance. "Just because I had a sore throat and sneezed a few times last night. It's nothing, I'm fine." He insists like he was trying to convince me as I continue to stare, unspeaking.

"Ok Dean," I respond and he eyes the cup nestled in between my fingers.

"You drinking coffee now? What is going on?" He rubs his face and I remain unblinking, "Ok, ok. Grab your coat, we are going out for breakfast." He states, all signs of his previous agitation gone with an outward sigh.

"Dean. I am wearing a coat." I respond, my eyes shifting to follow his every move.

"It's a-sayin', Cas." He replies as I turn to watch him, “I don't understand." I reiterate, resting my arms on the back of the chair as he completely ignores me.

I stay silent as he strips down. My eyes tracing over every line and curve of his skin, he was so comfortable within himself that he didn't mind stripping to boxers in the presence of another and I couldn't help but be in awe of his complete confidence.

He caught my eye, shooting me a playful smirk, "Like what you see buddy?" He was teasing, I could tell from his habitual tug on the corners of his lips.

"Yes." I reply without hesitation and I feel myself freeze a little, my synapsis within my grace shorting out for a moment as I try to catch and recover in a less robotic way than usual, "Human bodies are designed to be admired. For they are made of clay, shaped by God himself. You are much different from what an angel looks like so, of course, I enjoy what I see." I murmur a lame cover for my blunt answer as he pulls on a pair of worn denim jeans.  

He grins in my direction and manages to drag my attention from the floor up to his capturing eyes. I loved that color, dark green with soft flecks of hazel. Humans were so fascinating, their eyes being the true windows to their soul. Their eyes bore everything. Every emotion, every thought. Dean was certainly no exception.

"What do Angels really look like?" He asks, now quite curious that I had breached the topic. "It is beyond your comprehension, Dean," I warn, knowing that I for one was disappointed when I learned he could not handle seeing my true form.

"Then describe it to me." He responds as if it is just that simple of a thing to do. I take a moment to gather my thoughts. Angels were a sight to behold, large and magnificent. I smile fondly as I do my best to break it down, "Well, the best way to describe it is we have six wings, four faces, long bodies’ donned with shiny hooves." He gives me a look of slight alarm and it takes him a moment to respond as he pulls his shirt over his head.

"To be honest, that sounds pretty cool." He grins, brushing his fingers through his dark hair as an attempt to smooth it out. My heart leaped out of my chest momentarily, tilting my head further in confusion as I bore holes into his head, “You are a very complex human.” I respond, knowing others would not have taken it as well as he had.

He disappears to the bathroom and I think for a moment before calling out, "Dean." He reappears in the doorway, toothbrush hanging from between his lips as he lets out a soft grunt in reply, "Where do you propose we go for breakfast?" I ask, having walked around the town only briefly the night before.

He gives me a half-hearted shrug before disappearing to spit the toothpaste out. With a quick rinse, he remerged and grabbed his worn jacket from the edge of the bed.

"We will go looking for somewhere, yeah? Ready to go Cas?" He asks, pushing his phone and keys into his pocket as I stiffly nod, climbing to my feet.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**((POV – Dean))**

The sun was peeking through the overcast clouds, illuminating the cool pavement as I stop in my tracks. Dusting my unlaced boot against the cracked cement, I squint as I look around. My eyes travel along the narrow road, cafes and shops dotted each side as I look for a place that looks somewhat appealing. It was my idea to go out, so why had we even stepped out of the motel if I wasn't even hungry? It was unusual for me not to feel hungry, but Cas was right, my whole body was flushed warmer than usual despite the weather, and my throat had a constant ache building up. _Fuck._

"Where would you like to dine?" His soft voice interrupted my trance state, my eyes flicking to his blue ones. I honestly couldn't describe how intoxicatingly beautiful they were. Something about them made me feel a little light-headed each time I dared to meet them; I guess it was in an angel's right to dazzle us humans after all. I was definitely not immune.

He was in his usual get up, a messily worn suit with a trench coat. Surely he must get tired of the same clothing every day or perhaps not; he never seemed fazed by what he wore. I let out a tsk of disapproval at his shabby appearance, moving closer to straighten his collar and tie. "There." I let my fingers linger over the soft fabric that snuggled close to his neck. He exuded warmth and a certain spark; it was so strange yet intriguing. I clear my throat and drops my hands, my eyes drifting to scans the street once again.

I had to pick somewhere or else he would know he was right and his blatant gloating would follow me back to the shared room. “Uh… Bettys.” I respond at random and heads over to the cheesy looking diner. Cracked vinyl seats in bright red, table tops in a shocking black and white checker pattern as the waitresses were donned in the traditional blue and white uniforms from the 60s. I slide into an empty booth, letting out a sneeze as I rub my nose and wrinkles the skin up in an unattractive way. 

Cas silently follows my lead, sitting across from me and he watches my actions closely. I get defensive and snap, "What?" I puff my cheeks and lets out a low tsk, dragging my fingers over the plastic covered menus. I scan for something to eat when Cas scoots forward a little, resting his forearms on the table. 

"Dean…" His voice was quiet. The moment I heard it, I knew he felt pity and worry for me, and I wasn't having it.   
“Cas, shut your cakehole. Say one word about me being sick and I swear to god-“ I was cut off by an attractive looking waitress who had approached our table. I lean back in my seat, shooting her my signature charming smile, “Well hello there.” I could hear Cas scoff from across the table and I shoot him a warning glare. "Y'all about ready to order?" She asks, smacking on some gum; pencil tucked behind her ear. She would have been in her early 20s with her blonde curls, bright red lipstick and glimmer of eternal youth in her eyes.   
“Not yet sweetheart, but I will give you a call when we are.” I give her a playful wink as I watch her turn and strut away.  
"Are you always like this around Sam too?" Castiel interrupts me, and I turn back to shrug, "What the hell man? It's harmless fun. Don't be such a putz." I scoff, my eyes settling on the menu.

Was Cas going to eat as well? Angels typically didn't need to, but since the run in with Famine, I guess his interest in food has piqued. I was about to look up and ask when he seems lost in thought.

“Cas?” I ask, wondering if perhaps he had disappeared inside his head again.   
“Dean…what is a putz? I do not understand.” I couldn’t help but laugh at his adorable grasp on humanity. _Adorable? Is this the kind of thing I say when I’m sick? God damn._

“It’s a playful insult.” I comment, “But I was wondering… Would you like something to eat?”

He seems to nod along to my answer, taking it in as I wait for his response. His once smooth features bunch up, his brows furrowing together. "You know I do not need to eat."

“I know you don’t. I’m just askin’.” I grumble, “Isn’t there something you would like to try?” I was always mostly curious if he could taste what I could and enjoy it.

“Not really.” I can’t help but let out a soft sigh. We would be alone together for days, possibly for the first time since I had reunited with Sammy and he couldn’t even humour me?

“Just forget it Cas.” My voice was low, my eyes flicking to meet the waitress’. She made her way over once again, and I ordered a double bacon cheeseburger and a beer for myself. She was about to turn away when surprisingly Cas perked up, speaking out; "No. Wait. I want what he's having." He responds, and she gives him a curt nod. Watching her flitter off to the kitchen, I turn my attention back and gives him an amused smirk.

"I'm sure you won't be disappointed," I respond as his eyes drift out the window that was slanted up against the wall, giving us a full street view.

“Do you believe suffering a necessary part of the human condition? What would people who never suffer be like?” He murmurs, seemingly becoming vacant in his vessel once again. I always wondered in times like this where his mind seemed to go.

"It's a bit heavy for a breakfast conversation don't cha think?" I try to lighten the mood, but he had seemed a little out of sorts this morning. Was it possible he was a bit nervous around me? Recently he had come off so much more human; His thoughts, feelings, even speech pattern was a little more humane than usual.   
“Hm, I suppose so.” Was his simple response, redirecting his attention back to me. I stayed quiet, wincing a little as my throat tickle was becoming a little worse.

Before long, the beer and burgers were delivered. A smile grew on my lips, and I popped the burger open to squirt tomato sauce over the burger. He watches me closely, his eyes tracing my movements with eagerness to learn. _Fuck that’s cute._

This time I didn’t correct myself in my head, resigning to the fact I’m tired and worn down, just letting my crazy thoughts run amuck. I couldn’t hide my smile as he shakes the sauce bottle, squeezing it on his burger thickly.

 "Woah man, slow down." I reach forward and stops him from going overboard, his eyes meeting mine. "Or all ya gonna taste is the sauce," I explain, giving him a soft smile as he nods and recaps the bottle.

 I return to my burger, lifting it with both hands and looks at it with a joyous smile. I just… _ugh. Mother fucker I am not even a little hungry, even with the food in front of my face._

I’m glad Cas hardly noticed as I placed the burger down, pushing the plate away a little and he works on his food. I flick my tongue over my drying lips, chewing habitually on my bottom lip and biting at the flaking skin. He seemed to be enjoying himself, that small twitch of a smile in the corner of his lips. His lips were coated in meat juice and sauce, smearing it on his cheeks as he devours the burger. "S'all right." He mumbles around the food, and I was more than content watching him.

Standing up from the booth, he was much too focused on his burger to question where I was off to. I quietly stood at the counter, ordered two slices of cherry pie to go along with an extra Styrofoam container to take my untouched burger away in. I slipped the waitress my credit card to cover the meal, making my way back to sit opposing the angel as he consumed the food with such gusto.

"Hey Cas, have you been feeling any different recently?" I ask, and he merely shakes his head. _Hmm._ I had resigned to the fact that if there were something different about him, it would all arise in due time.

I let my mind wander while I wait for him to finish. I don't know how much time had passed since I let my eyes glaze over in idle thoughts when I was interrupted by him clearing his throat.

I snapped back to reality, his face so innocently staring back at mine. I took a moment to examine it; his 5'oclock shadow highlighted the sharpness of his jawline, his thick brows framing is usually scowling face was now relaxed and those lips.

“Have I got something on my face?” He asks, intentions pure and genuine when I stammer momentarily, waiting for my brain to catch up.

"Nah nothin man, you're good. Ready to hit the road?" I ask, scooping my burger into the takeaway container without a second of thought. "Why would we hit the road? Wouldn't that be painful, Dean?" He asks, and I mentally facepalm, having forgotten that all kinds of metaphors would go over his head.

"No Cas. Come on, let's go back." I laugh, quite light-hearted as I ignore his silly question and heads for the glass door, containers stacked high, and with a soft jingle of the doorbell, we were on our way back to the motel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it!~~ I am just editing the next chapter so it shouldn't be too far away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading all the way to the end~ I will do my best to update soon. I hope you really enjoyed it <3   
> \- Author Nim


End file.
